maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Mao
Shin Mao is the father of Mao Mao and his sisters. Appearance Shin Mao is an elderly cat, resembling a Siamese with long whiskers. Like his son, he has dark fur, albeit in a lighter, charcoal-gray shade. He wears a golden mechanized suit of armor, and a large red cape that is noticeably tattered near the bottom. Without his armor, he wears a blue suit, but he is also actually much smaller and shorter than his son. Personality In his youth, Shin Mao had been observed favoring his daughters more than his son, busy training his daughters rather than noticing his son's emotional needs. During the episode "Small", he appears to be eccentric, and does not seem to think highly of Mao Mao's title as the sheriff of Pure Heart Valley. Nevertheless, when he is finally impressed by his son, it is shown that he does care for his son. He is hurt when Mao Mao accuses him of being more concerned with his own reputation than his son's feelings, and later interrupts Mao Mao's self-deprecation to declare that Mao Mao is "not small". The episode also reveals that Shin Mao seems to have a complex regarding size, as he glories in his own stature and puts down other beings and objects for being smaller. In reality, this is a cover for his own small stature, which he is deeply embarrassed by after a monster knocks him out of his armor. He also tends to extol his daughters' achievements while ignoring his son. Shin also had the tendency to get his son's name wrong. History Not much is known about Shin Mao, though he is known to be a descendant of the Mao Clan. At some point, he married a female cat who bore him five daughters and a single son, Mao Mao, whom he noted as being somewhat small. However, during his son's youth, Mao Mao continuously attempted to impress him, only to be neglected, as Shin Mao was too focused training Mao Mao's sisters to notice him. On one occasion, he gifted each of his daughters with one of the Legendary Golden Weapons, and then presented a young Mao Mao with his katana, Geraldine (though the latter presentation was completely unceremonial). At his wife's urging, Shin Mao later traveled to Pure Heart Valley to visit Mao Mao, who had been appointed sheriff of the area. Shin was surprised to find that Mao Mao still carried his katana, and was rather unimpressed with Pure Heart Valley, its inhabitants, and even the Sky Pirates. After being belittled by his father the entire day, Mao Mao angrily struck out and awoke a nearby Shadow Dragon. Shin quickly took on the creature, not wanting Mao Mao "to embarrass himself", only for Mao Mao to accuse his father of fearing that Mao Mao would embarrass him. Taken aback, Shin started to reply when the dragon struck him a blow, which caused him to come flying out of his exo suit. Rendered helpless, Shin was saved from the monster's next attack by Mao Mao, who soon took up his father's part in the fight. Shin was awed by Mao Mao's performance, and thought back to his son's birth and his own misconceptions about Mao Mao's size. After defeating the beast, Mao Mao advanced on his father, who was afraid Mao Mao would repay his arrogance. However, Mao Mao returned Shin to his armor, and then began apologizing, feeling that his father would reprimand him for his performance in the fight. Shin quickly cut Mao Mao off, and tearfully expressed his admiration of his son. With that, Shin bid Mao Mao farewell to return home. Abilities Equipment *'Exo Suit': Shin Mao's primary tool in combat is a massive exoskeleton that grants him great strength. Jets in its feet allow Shin to fly at high speed. *'Sword': Shin carries a massive serrated sword, too large for his son to hold. *'Stringed Instrument': Shin Mao also carries a massive stringed instrument that heavily resembles a guitar, albeit with some additional features. *'"Bottle Opener"': Shin also carries a smaller blade he refers to as his "bottle opener". It initially appears as a small dagger, but can grow larger and become engulfed in flames. Trivia * Shin Mao made his debut at episode 1 (I Love You, Mao Mao). However, it was edited such that his face was blacken out or zoomed in below his face. Later showing his full appearance at episode 17 (Small). ** Despite his full appearance already revealed, it was reverted again at episode 25 (Sugar Berry Fever) * Shin Mao may have developed Malicious Parent Syndrome or Narcissist Syndrome that caused his son (Mao Mao) developed Histrionic Personality Disorder (HPD) because his ignorance with Mao Mao during his childhood ** Although he already become legendary hero, because of his neglectful tendencies, Shin Mao is considered as villain character rather than a hero by many people in the fanbase. * Shin Mao is different in many ways than Orangusnake, another villain. While Orangusnake's evil plans is usually a form of comic relief and his effect only lasts one episode, Shin Mao's ignorance caused indirect hit for Mao Mao, which resulted huge trauma for his lifetime. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mao Mao's Family Category:S Category:Neutral Characters